Accidentally In Love
by EternalConfusion
Summary: Piper is a princess; Leo decides she's the one for him when he's just 6...when they meet sparks fly, but it's not all easy going...
1. A teeny tiny polka dot, Chappi?

Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like I own Charmed? Me a 15 year old girl from some crappy town in South England? No, I didn't think so...Well, guess what? I DON'T!!!

* * *

A young boy and his mother were sitting in the living room of a middle class house. 

"That's her...She's the one...I'm gonna marry her that girl!" A young green eyed, sandy blond haired boy said confidently to his mother.

"Leo dear, you can't marry her!" Leo's mother laughed looking at the picture in the newspaper.

"I can! And I will! Why do you think I can't Mom?" he asked.

"You can't Leo, because she's a Princess and compared to her we're nothings."

"I don't want to be a nothing anymore, I'll be a someone! I will marry her...I will marry...P...Princess Piper one day!" Leo said leaving the room, but not before taking the picture of the princess with him. Lillian chuckled at his son-he may not get his princess; but he sure as hell wouldn't be a nothing! That, she was sure of!

* * *

Ten Years Later: 

"One day...one day Piper-you'll notice me. And you won't be able to deny my love for you-I'm sure." Leo said staring up at the many pictures of the beautiful princess he had acquired since he was just 6 years old.

Mesmerized by her it took his oldest friend Nathan, shouting at him and shaking him several times, for Leo to snap out of his daze.

"Nate! What are you doing here?" Leo asked looking a bit confused.

"Trying to get you away from your...obsession." Nate laughed-he was amazed that his friend had fancied the princess, who was waaaaaay out of Leo's league-for years...

"Hey! I'm not obsessed!" Leo protested.

"Yeah, whatever you say Leo!"

"Okay...so maybe just a little...but what can you say-she's beautiful, amazing...every guy wants her, hell, I want her!"

"Yeah, we ALL know..." Nate said smiling at his friend. "So, can I interest you in a trip down the lake?"

The lake was some kind of reservoir type thing where all the kids and teens would go and hang out-especially in summer. Sure, there was a trek through the woods, but at least it wasn't overlooked by the prying eyes of the adults...

"Course..." Leo said as he pulled his eyes away from the pictures, and left his room.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know...it's TINY! There's not much yet...but all the other chapters will make up for it...that is if you review and want me to actually write more... Oh, for FFS! Look what they've done now Miggs! They've taken away the percent symbol...honestly ::sighs:: And all forms of arrows...what next???? ::panics:: 


	2. OMG! It's

Disclaimer: No....I STILL don't own it...what a surprise...

Kalena: Now, what did I just tell you bout the puppy dog face...and anyway...if ur Chad-the tiger...can tiger's even pull puppy dog faces?? Oh, ur the first reviewer!

Charmboy4: I'm glad you think it's interesting...and DAMN! Boy, you read me like I book...inspiration does come from there and from Holding out for a Hero.

Lissy: Kernies isies anies evilies bastardies! Lol...glad u like. Déjà vu? Weird..

Mk-not-r2d2: So...Anna, I'm curious...why the name? I've read ur bio...so now I'm curious...lol N I'll be first in line to buy ur music...well maybe not first...but when I can assed to leave my room...then ya...basically it means I'd buy it...lol And I've always wondered...exactly what is squash? :S Anyhoo...I'm glad you like my fic so far; don't worry bout the random psycho babble...I do it too a lot! Hehe

Psychokitty3: so...you want me to continue? Nah...can't be stuffed! Lol...I've only got as far as the end of the nxt chapter so...watch this space...well not this exact space...but u know what I mean...hopefully! Glad u've got ur way round it..maybe I have too...hehe

Justhere: cool name...no, Leo's no creepy stalker...it's all fine...she's just all over the papers and mags.

Lacey: Glad you thought it was an excellent beginning and it's nice to know u think it's promising.

Charmedangel429: Yeah...thanks. And Piper about 6 too...lol not 20, coz that would be weird!

AsherSmasher: glad u like so far. I'm updating. And yes, they're in it...so of course, u'll be happy! :D and so will I get reviews!

Padme the 2nd: me neither...but it wouldn't be right if it was longer...anyhoo, hope you get on better with this chapter! It's all part of my master plan! Muhaha! Consider all u like...but u will never kill me...for I can not die!

Mylicon: ta for review

Marina & Aida: Cheers for review...it was a bit mini weren't it? DUH! Would I have it any other way? And back to me it's gone...:P

Miggs: I panic...maybe my numbers will work...maybe not, who knows! Making up for it now...and yes...I get the 10 second hint! Lol...now read and review again!

* * *

666

"Leo man, great to see ya!" Cole, another one of Leo's friends exclaimed as Leo and Nate reached the lake. He gave Nate a five dollar bill; "Congratulations mate, you dragged him away from his fantasy world..."

"Shut up Cole!" Leo said punching Cole on the arm as he sat with his back leaning on an old tree. "So, Andy-where are the babes?" Leo asked another one of his friends.

"Over there..." Andy gestured in the general direction of a group of teenage girls wearing bikinis, short skirts and skimpy tops. Leo watched them splash around for a few minutes but, compared to Piper...they weren't all that interesting.

Leo's eyes looked around the rest of the lake; he saw one brunette rising up out of the water and froze.

It was her.

She was here.

He could see her, every part of her...

"Now that, my friends, is a TOTAL babe!" Leo said not taking his eyes off of her. Most of his friends agreed with him but also said that he didn't have a chance in hell.

"I don't care if I don't have a chance hell...I've seen her now, and all I know is that she's even more beautiful, radiant even in the flesh...I have to get closer!" Leo exclaimed as he stood up and quickly sprinted round the lake over to the side where she was.

Hidden in the trees he stayed, watching her reading a book at her own, secluded part of the lake, for hours. A smile danced across Leo's face as the setting sun shone and danced across Piper's back. One word: Beautiful. It was the only way to describe her; she literally took his breath away with her beauty! It was getting darker, and soon everyone would leave, that would be when Leo would make his move, he'd step out of the trees and introduce himself, that was-if everything went to plan...

Meanwhile as the Princess, or Piper as she was more commonly known and always preferred to be called, was reading her book she kept feeling as if she was being watched. In all likelihood it was very likely, she was out in a public place, where lots of people could see and probably recognise her, but still, it felt like she was being singled out.

She turned round once, or twice, and she could see a figure moving in the trees, and sometimes catch a glimpse of sandy blond hair. She'd go find out whom or what was watching her when more people had left.

An hour or so after the sun had begun to set; practically everyone had left, so Piper figured it was as good a time as any to leave. She gathered up her towel and smoothing her just above the knee length skirt turned to leave.

As she neared the trees she heard a rustling and remembered hearing it before and seeing a flash of blond hair.

"Hello? Hello? Is someone in there?" She enquired

All she got was a rustle in reply. A minute or three later there was a lot more stumbling as a tall, handsome young man stumbled out from the trees.

"Uh...umm...I'm uh...sorry for disturbing you..." Leo stuttered.

"Oh, it's perfectly alright. The question is, are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine...uh...umm...god, I've no idea how to speak to a Princess..." Leo said mentally adding "or someone so beautiful..."

"Well...for a first-timer you're doing pretty well..."She chuckled.

"Thanks...Can I just say...It's a pleasure to finally meet you..." Leo said staring into her deep, dark brown eyes. God, he could look into them for hours and not notice the world around him.

"You say that as if you've been waiting to meet me..." Piper said gazing back into his sea green eyes.

"Oh, but I have...ever since I was a young boy...six I think..."Leo said shyly.

"I'd love to say the same but...I've only wanted to meet you since I realised there was someone watching me..."

"Yeah...umm...I'm really sorry about that...but...when I saw you...I had to come closer...I really am sorry..."

"Don't worry about it, I don't get to meet any guys around the same age as me; I don't really mind meeting new people...I just prefer it when they don't sit in the bushes and stumble out in front of my feet." She said laughing.

'God, she has an amazing laugh!' Leo thought to himself.

"Now, I'm assuming you already know my name, but I'm not exactly psychic..."

"Oh, right, sorry-I should have introduced myself. I'm Leo, Leo Wyatt." Leo said offering his hand to shake.

"It's great to meet you Leo," Piper said flashing him a smile as she took his hand. When there hands touched each felt tingles down their spines.

With her hand in his, he took the opportunity to do the manly thing and kiss the back of her hand.

"And it's great to meet you Piper. You're more beautiful in the flesh..."

"Aw you're sweet...but really, I'm nothing special..." Piper said modestly.

"See, that's where I have to disagree with you...in my eyes, you are the most beautiful person in the world."

"Leo...stop it!" Piper said giggling as she swatted his arms.

"But it's the truth; you're just too modest..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

"No, honestly Piper-I can call you that right?"

"Of course, you could call me anything..."

"Honestly, it's the truth-I swear...I wouldn't lie to you..."

"Sure." Piper said, still being modest.

"So, anything huh?" Leo said playfully.

"Well, maybe not anything...but, within reason..."

"Got it, gorgeous..." Leo grinned at her. He looked at his wristwatch and realised that it was getting quite late and that he should be headed home soon. As Leo was looking at his watch, Piper looked down at their hands, surprised to see that they were still in each others.

"Look, I really hate to leave you now...but..." Leo started, regretting the fact that he said he'd be back by ten past 9.

"You have to be back home?" Piper said sadly.

"Unfortunately...I'd rather be out here with you...can I...maybe see you some other time?" Leo said standing in front of her.

Piper released his hand from hers, and stepped forwards.

"Definitely." She whispered into his ear. God, the feeling of her breath on his shoulder, just being in the same place as her...why did she have to tease him so?

"So, same time, same place tomorrow?" Leo asked as she stepped away.

"No, make it back here, behind the trees, and earlier-I want to spend as much time with you as possible...how about three?" She asked her voice, soft and barely above a whisper...yet every word seemed to go straight to Leo's heart.

"I'll be there, you can count on it." Leo said smiling. "Well...I'd best be off..." Leo said turning round to leave.

"No, wait!" Piper said grabbing Leo's arm, he turned round at her touch. She gave him a peck on the lips. "Thank you."

"What for?" Leo asked confused, but mesmerised that someone so heavenly had kissed him! Leo Wyatt!

"For reminding me what it is to be a teenager..." Piper said biting her lip.

"Before I go...can I remind you some more?" Leo asked with a smile dancing across his face once again.

"Depends...if it's a good reminder, yes..." Piper started, but stopped as Leo put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Slowly their faces got closer to each other, until they were just centimetres apart. At which point Leo leant forwards and placed a soft, sweet, tender kiss on her lips. After a second he pulled back.

"I...I'm sorry if..."

"No, don't be sorry," Piper said placing a finger on his lips. "It was a good reminder...you can remind me again tomorrow..."

"Hmm...I won't say no to that..." Leo grinned, "Now, I really don't want to go, but...if you want to see me again I kinda have to...You gonna be okay by yourself?"

"It's sweet of you to ask, but I'll be fine-now, you better get going. I look forward till when we meet again..." Piper said as Leo left. Piper stood watching him until he could no longer be seen-that boy was really something. Piper couldn't wait for tomorrow to come...

Leo walked into his home with a huge grin plastered across his face.

"Hmm...You look happy, what's gotten into you son?" Christopher, Leo's father asked.

"Oh, just the most beautiful women, EVER!"

"Leo dear, are you running a fever?" Lillian, his mother asked.

"Nope! She was down at the lake-god, is she amazing!" Leo responded knowing that his parents knew who 'she' was; after all, there was only one person she could be...

Lillian and Chris laughed at their son who went off to his room in a daze.

"That boy really is something..." Lillian chuckled.

"By the sounds of it, this girl really must be something too...he wouldn't have obsessed over her this long of not..." Chris reasoned.

"And to think, we thought it was a passing phase..."

666

* * *

A/N: Now tell me...was that good or...was that good? No honestly...while I think it's pretty good...I want to know what you guys think. So...well...I'm sure y'all know the drill by now...


	3. Piper's home?

**_I am so sorry for the delay in getting ANY of my writing up lately. But, I seem to have Writer's block, I love fanfic, I do want to write, but that urge isn't there right now!  Damnit! It's worse this…past month, prob someat to do with the depression I've been getting, but…fingers crossed I'm not so bad now, maybe I can start writing again. Anyway, I had this sitting on the server collecting up virtual dust, I guess I didn't post it coz I wanted to have some of the next chapter written up, but I haven't. And you guys have waited far too long. Sorry._**

_Disclaimer: clears throat Ahem, Now, for the six 'o' clock news! The main event of the day being the findings that this Dude (or Dudette if you like) does not own Charmed! Got it?_

_Miggs: I liked it too! :P I'm glad it took you longer than 10 seconds. Heh, had this for ages, wanted to wait till I had more written…meh._

_Psychokitty3: I'm glad you were happy! :P DUH! They kissed…they always kiss in my stories. Lol_

_Charmboy4: Yes, I know Leo's a peeping Tom! Sorry about the delay mate. Hmm…be cool if we could talk soon…might e-mail u soon. :) _

_AsherSmasher: I'm glad you like it._

_HyPeR-PiPeR-312: heh, my inspiration has gone too!:) I'm happy you like it. Sorry bout the update and slowness of it._

_Christine Marquez: Noooooooooo…they're green, well blue-green. If u really wanna be specific 'aquamarine'. Happy? I'm sorry it's short, I felt that was the right ending place, and I get the say!_

_LeoPiper-Forever: I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, teen Leo would be great._

_Charmed angel429: Yup, glad you thought it was good._

_Padme the 2nd: Nah, I don't think I'm immortal, I expect in total reality you could knock me down like a bowling pin, with a bowling bowl. Doesn't take much to hurt me, and words can kill…so, ya know. But I bounce back again, most of the time…I'll be a bouncy bowling pin…hmm…_

_Kalena: Yup, brilliant. Oh, I know…that Leo! ::gasps::_

_Mellierae2002:I'm glad you liked it._

666

The next afternoon, just after half past Two Leo sprinted out of the house, jumping over the dog on the way, and down the hill towards the lake. He was so…happy and full of energy. So alive. And it was all because of her.

Piper. Beautiful with long, soft, flowing hair, and those deep brown eyes, so enticing. God, just thinking of her made him weak. But for her, he could stay strong.

A short while later Leo arrived at the agreed meeting place, slightly early but out of breath due to his running there. A moment later she appeared.

"Hey," Leo said straightening up.

"Hi, am I late?" Piper asked standing in front of Leo.

"No, you're right on time, I was early." Leo said looking into her eyes. "You know…you're eyes are really beautiful."

"So Leo…wanna go for a walk?" Piper said trying to change the subject.

"No, really…you're eyes are really beautiful, so is the rest of you." Leo said smiling at her.

"Thanks" She blushed.

"Aw, you're cute when you blush." Piper blushed even more at that.

"So cute." Leo said as he slowly moved closer, he reached his arm out to tuck a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, and as he did so his thumb touched her cheek sending shivers down their spines.

Piper bought her hand up to where Leo's was, and took it into hers. She then stepped closer to him, and gave him a short, sweet kiss on the lips.

"Come with me," She said pulling him along with her hand in his. A second later she felt Leo's arm around her back.

"Where are we going?" Leo whispered into her ear, Piper could feel his warm breath on her shoulder.

"Some place more quiet, secluded than this." Piper said turning to face him.

"Where?"

"You'll find out…"

"Piper, please?"

"Okay, okay…we're going back to my place…or the grounds anyway." Piper said with a flirtatious smile.

"What? NO! I…I…I can't…" Leo said surprised.

"Why not Leo?"

"It's just…I…I'm only a normal guy!"

"And I'm just a normal girl….underneath all this…on the outside, the fame and fortune and stuff. But I don't see what difference it makes."

"I…I can't go to your place…you, you probably live in some huge castle or palace or something. And someone like me can't go to a palace."

"Leo, it doesn't matter. You can come, my parents are away on business; just calm down and come. Please." Piper said looking directly into Leo's eyes.

Leo thought for a minute then cracked a smile; "I'm guessing I don't have much of a choice in this do I?"

"Not a chance." Piper said grabbing his hand as she ran through the woods to the castle.

A short while later they came to what seemed to be a clearing in the woods, but in front of the couple a large grey stone wall covered in ivy stood. Piper released Leo's hand and walked up to the wall, she pulled back a cape of ivy and kicked the wall revealing a door, she gestured for Leo to enter and followed him.

"What is this place?" Leo said quietly as he looked around.

"This; is my retreat…my secret garden; it's right down the bottom of our grounds. I often come here; but I keep thinking something's missing, I feel lonely…which is why I like to escape to the lake; even if I don't talk to people there, I feel less lonely." Piper said and bit her lip.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah," she agreed.

"But not as beautiful as you…" Leo smiled.

"Leo…"

"No, it's true…I can't deny it, I won't. I've always had feelings for you…when I was a kid I told my parents that I'd meet you one day, and that you were the one for me; but…that was kid speak." Leo laughed nervously as Piper blushed, "I still think it was...I mean, I was young and naïve then; but now, I know no-one compares to you…and…was wondering…will you be my girlfriend? I understand if you say no, I mean I'm just an ordinary guy, you should be with some guy who lives in a mansion, or a prince or something…I know I don't deserve you but…"

"Leo?" Piper asked stopping his rambling.

"What?"

"You know you ramble when you're nervous?" She giggled, Leo said nothing, "It's cute…and I'd love to go out with you. Until I'd met you, I didn't know what it was like to be an ordinary teenager; I've had none of the stuff normal girls my age have; I've never had a boyfriend, a best friend even, I've never just been free and run around without a care in the world, I've never snuck out at night, or done anything against my parents wishes. But I want to; Leo…I want to break free, I want to be me; and I want to be me with you." Piper said closing the gap between her and Leo.

Leo embraced Piper and there faces inched closer and closer together, Piper threw her arms around Leo's neck as he pulled her closer with his arms that were around her waist. It was just one kiss at first, short, sweet and tender; but seconds after parting they both wanted more and Leo pulled her back for more. This time the kiss lasted longer, a feeling of pure bliss spread over the two as their tongues danced as one. Minutes later the couple pulled away, smiling.

"So, can I interest you in a tour of the palace?" Piper said her eyes dancing, glinting in the early afternoon sun.

"Oh, I'm perfectly happy to just stay here, m'lady. But as long as I'm with you, whatever we do is fine by me." Leo smiled.

Piper giggled as Leo wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked up towards the palace.

"And…This, is my room!" Piper said opening a pair of double doors to reveal a room that was almost the same size as Leo's house.

"And, it's just yours?" Leo asked in awe with the size of it.

"Yeah…it's a bit big…feels kinda like a prison cell sometimes." Piper explained as she walked over to the small, red love seat that was set in the corner overlooking the grounds. Leo, however was still hovering in the doorway.

"Don't worry; you can come in." She laughed as he carefully walked over to her and sat beside her.

After Leo had sat down, Piper moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder and Leo held her tight.

666

_Ahhh…….altogether now, AWWWWWWW! Lol, so…guys, you know the drill tell me what you think and click that very naughty button down there ::points to the bottom left hand corner of the page::_


End file.
